


Jackass

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Jackass, Multi-Fandom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Injury, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Television Watching, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: After watching Jackass, Lumpy and his friends decide to ignore the show's warning on not trying it at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Based on Family Guy. Don't read if you haven't seen the original clip or are under 17 years of age.

(Lumpy and his friends - Mario, Luigi, SpongeBob and Gumball - are watching TV.)

TV: We now return to Jackass.

(Cut to the episode of Jackass being played. We see Johnny Knoxville.)

Johnny: Hello, my name's Johnny Knoxville, and I'm gonna take a shotgun blast to the face. (to his friends) Okay, ready?

(One of his friends, holding a shotgun, shoots him in the face, blasting off half of his face. Johnny yells in pain as his friends laugh.)

(Cut to Lumpy and his friends; they laugh as well.)

Lumpy: These guys are hilarious, they do so much funny stuff. (gets an idea) Hey, you know what? We should try some of that stuff. Here, at home.

Luigi: I don't know, Lumpy. That skull-and-crossbones warning before the show was pretty clear about not doing that.

Lumpy: Luigi, shut up! I saw something on TV that I wanna imitate.

(Cut to outside. Nicole, Gumball's mother, comes outside to see Gumball holding a video camera and Mario standing next to him. She looks up.)

Nicole: Lumpy, what are you--?

(Lumpy is on the roof, sitting in a shopping cart being held by SpongeBob and Luigi who are also on the roof.)

Nicole: What are you boys doing up there?! Get off the roof!

Lumpy: Go back in the house, Nicole, we're being Jackass. Okay, ready?

Gumball: All right, we're rolling!

Lumpy: I'm Lumpy, and this is Shopping Cart... Roof... (tries to think of a title) R-Roof... Roof Shop... Roof Shopping Cart... Guys. (to SpongeBob and Luigi) Okay, go!

(SpongeBob and Luigi let go of him; he rolls down and lands on the ground.)

Lumpy: (getting up) Ow, ow, ow...

(When Lumpy gets up, it turns out that he has injured his spine and has slightly dislocated his neck. Everyone else immediately groans in horror.)

Luigi: Oh, my God!

SpongeBob: Oh, my God! Are you okay?!

Lumpy: I don't know, I don't know! What-what does it look like? What-what do I do? What... (Accidentally touches his spine.) AH! OW, WHAT IS THAT?! WHAT IS THAT?! I FEEL SOMETHING!

(SpongeBob, Luigi, Mario and Gumball walk up to him.)

Gumball: It's your spine, dude. It got, like, yanked up a bunch of notches.

Lumpy: I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scare--

(He suddenly throws up on Mario, to his horror.)

Mario: Ah, ah! Oh, God!

Lumpy: (wipes his mouth with his hand) Does this get fixed with ice or heat?

Luigi: Ice now, heat later.


End file.
